


Festival

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	Festival

Blush pink cherry petals filled the air as the flowers slowly bloomed. The air was filled with the warm, sweet scent of cakes.  
The sky was a bleached, pastel gradient of apricot orange and lavender purple as the hazy, maroon red sun dipped into the ground, blue sparks of fireworks contrasting against it.  
The air felt cool on the skin of passerby as they chattered words of cheer.  
Some would say it was just the biannual festival, Aprukasen. It was a joyous occasion, yes, but nothing too special.  
But to the two special guests, it was so much more than just the summer festival.  
Mario carried Geno close, sandals hitting against the ash grey concrete as his hair blew in the wind.  
Geno's warm laughter cut through the chatter around them, which was relatively quiet anyway.  
Almost silken fabric rubbed up against Mario as Geno nuzzled into the crook in his neck.  
A cherry blossom tree on the top of a hill was their destination, paper laterns lighting the way.

 


End file.
